Lock, Shock, and Barrel
Lock, Shock, and Barrel are a trio of trick-or-treaters from Halloween Town whom are very mischievous and easily influenced. They are Oogie Boogie's henchmen and the secondary antagonists in Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas. Background Physical Description 'Lock' Lock is dressed as a devil, wearing a plain, long-sleeved, tattered red shirt, and pants of the same color. His brown shoes have pointed toes that curl upward, and he seems to have pale orange skin, aside from his face. His skin is an unhealthy gray color, his eyes are an eerie yellow and his lips are sky blue. His upper eyelids are a pink color, while the lower one is periwinkle. His chin is rather large and the top of his head is quite flat. His ears are set rather low on his head, and his eyebrows are the same shade of red as his clothes, while the rest of his hair is a darker red-brown color. He styles his hair in such a way that he has two "horns" in the front. His nose is pointed, but not nearly as large as Shock's. His mask is a faded red devil's face with horns that curve upward much more than Lock's hair. The mask's mouth is curled into a ghastly smile, showing sharp teeth. Lock's devil-like tail is actually real and connected to his body. 'Shock' Shock, the only girl of the group, is the tallest, being only slightly taller than Lock, as well as the thinnest. She is dressed as a witch, wearing a purple witch's hat that is about the same height (perhaps even taller) than her. Her hair is wiry and blue, the same color as the makeup she wears around her eyes. She also seems have blue lips and has deathly gray skin, both being traits all three children share. Her face and neck are quite long and her nose is enormous and pointed, taking up most of her face. Shock's mask is a plain green one that sports the same large nose as her own face, and its mouth is set in a deep frown. She wears a pink dress with a dark purple hem, as well as black boots. Aside from her face, her skin appears to be a dark, almost black, purple. 'Barrel' Barrel is the shortest and most rotund of the trio, sporting the same pale gray skin and blue lips as his friends. His head is spherical and he has short, pale green hair. His nose is very small when compared to Lock and Shock's, and it is upturned. His eyes are quite close together and appear to be sunken in, though this could just be an illusion created by the dark makeup around them. Barrel dresses up like a skeleton, wearing tattered purple pants and a like-colored shirt. Both of these pieces of clothing are decorated with bones roughly corresponding to their locations in the human body. His feet are oddly shaped, with three toes of the same length. It isn't clear if they are part of his costume or his real feet. His mask is that of a skull; a simple, round, white mask with the mouth being bare teeth set in a wide grin, reflecting the fact that Barrel himself is usually grinning. Personality Lock is six years old and the leader of Oogie's Boys, as well as the de-facto secondary antagonist of the film, but does not think thoroughly and actually appears to be just the second most intelligent. Lock wears a devil costume; his teeth are pointed sharply, his face is narrow and long-jawed, and his hair is waxed into two horns making him, literally, a handsome devil. His barbed tail is actually real and connected to his body. He loves being large and in charge, and gets upset when others insult him or take the lead. However, he goes along with others' ideas if he cannot come up with anything himself. Without his mask, he might not have horns, but his handle bar style hair makes it look really close. Judging from his lines in the film, he appears to be the most violent and malicious of the group, making him the most dangerous of the three. Shock is seven years old and the most cunning, the most intelligent, and the only female of Oogie's minions. She has some contempt for the other two for their supposed stupidity, and often challenges Lock for leadership, but ends up following his orders anyway. Shock wears a purple witch costume with an elongated hat. There is no difference between her mask and her face, other than the former's green color and lack of any features (except eye-holes and a nose). She is usually quick to patch up any arguments between her and the boys, if not with the nicest methods. She also knows how to bake. Barrel is five years old, Oogie's "star pupil," and considered the stupidest of the three troublemakers, despite his protests to the contrary. He is the butt of many jokes made by his friends/siblings but usually gets even through his own tricks at which he always gets away with. Barrel wears a skeleton costume and has deformed feet, but otherwise resembles a small human boy, albeit one with white skin, sunken eyes, and perfectly combed green hair. His face is round and has a perpetual grin, except when he is angry. Barrel is usually the pilot of the walking bathtub the trio use as transport. He also likes to eat pumpkins. Barrel is quick to stand up for either of his friends/siblings and may actually be just as, or maybe slightly more intelligent then Lock. He also unintentionally bothers Jack when asking him a number of annoying (and somewhat embarrassing) questions. Appearances ''The Nightmare Before Christmas They are also not completely loyal to Oogie as they are simply making mischief to stay on his good side and would prefer to do harmless fun which they seem to enjoy more. Instructing them to "leave that no-account Oogie Boogie OUT of this!", Jack sends Lock, Shock, and Barrel to "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" (the Halloween Town residents' mistaken name for Santa Claus). At first, they accidentally capture the Easter Bunny, whereupon Jack apologizes to it and orders the trio to take the bunny home. They then capture their true quarry after a good many days. The trio take Santa Claus to Oogie's lair, where Oogie taunts and threatens Santa. Shortly after Jack defeats Oogie and rescues Santa Claus, a hatch above opens and Lock, Shock, and Barrel appear, having led the Mayor to Oogie's lair. In the deleted scenes, a sequence shows Lock, Shock, and Barrel spectating as Oogie tortures and teases Santa Claus and Sally the rag doll. They watch from their moving cage that hangs on a rope; Jack slips down and scares them away before entering Oogie's lair. The only time their names are mentioned in the movie is the scene they say them to the mayor, arguing that Jack had sent for them by name. Video Game Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Jack, once again tired of the same old tricks for Halloween, leaves town in search of new ideas. In his absence, Lock, Shock, and Barrel resurrect their master Oogie Boogie, allowing him to inflict terror over Halloween Town once again. Oogie kidnaps the Holiday Leaders for Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Independence Day, and Easter, and imprisons them in his underground lair. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are entrusted with hiding each of the seven Holiday Doors in each area of the town where they wouldn't be discovered. They also raise armies of ghosts and skeletons to counteract Jack's inevitable attempt to fight upon his return. Shortly after Jack comes back, he encounters the trio in the Graveyard, and they refuse to reverse the damage. Lock engages him in battle, and retreats after his skeletons are defeated. When Jack goes to free Sally, Lock fights him once more, this time entering the fray himself, but loses again. Soon after, when Jack attempts to free Dr. Finkelstein, Shock confronts him with an army of ghosts, but retreats upon losing. She confronts him again at the Doctor's Lab, using giant metal balls to deter Jack from climbing the spiral ramp to the lab. Like Lock, Jack warns her to stop helping Oogie, and like Lock, she agrees, but crosses her fingers behind her back. They're next seen at the Pumpkin Patch, where Barrel forces Jack to navigate a maze he's created to reach him in the Big Pumpkin Head. Upon succeeding, Jack fights Barrel and the skeletons under his control, taking from him the Thanksgiving Door and the key to the Residential Area. When Jack reaches the Mayor's house, he finds Lock, Shock, and Barrel on the roof, where they face off one last time. Upon their defeat, Jack claims the Independence Day door, but the trio use a trick switch to open a void beneath him, dropping him into Oogie's underground lair and remarking, "Looks like he really ''fell for that one." They are not seen or mentioned for the remainder of the game after this. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, they steal an artificial heart from Dr. Finkelstein to give to Oogie. However, they are soon captured, without the heart. After their battle, they reluctantly reveal tips on how to defeat Oogie. It is assumed they leave the mansion afterwards, since they are seen in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The mischievous trio appears again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, repeatedly playing a trick on Roxas. Usually, when Roxas is about to leave Halloween Town, the three will sneak up behind him and yell "Trick or Treat!" When Roxas turns around, they throw a pumpkin bomb at him, which explodes in his face, then run off laughing. After the first prank, Barrel finds the "head" of the Leechgrave Heartless and keeps it as a pet. Eventually fed up with this, Roxas dodges one of the pumpkin bombs, and engages in a fight with the trio. The trio then reveal to Roxas that they fought him so that he won't find out their secret (Barrel's pet Heartless). Unfortunately, the Leechrave got bigger and violent, and the children were apparently trapped in their own hideout for weeks trying to get away from it. They later managed to escape when Roxas came to exterminate the Leechgrave, and play one more prank on Roxas before he leaves and are not seen again after this. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, it is revealed that they became Dr. Finkelstein's assistants. When they go out to play, they come across Maleficent and tell her of Oogie Boogie's fate. Maleficent revives Oogie and gives them control of the Prison Keeper Heartless as a distraction for Sora and company. In the second visit, they are blamed for stealing Christmas presents from Santa. In the inevitable chase afterwards, the heroes discover the truth when they tell them about Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. Trivia * Lock, Shock, and Barrel make an appearance in Bleedman's popular webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. They've kidnapped Grim Jr. and taken him to their treehouse. * Though Lock is the leader of the trio, it was not until ''Kingdom Hearts his leadership was confirmed. * Though they appear to have reformed at the end of the movie, all appearances after the movie have Lock, Shock & Barrel reverting back to being antagonists, even becoming bosses in all their video game appearances so far. * Their names as a whole is derived from wordplay of the phrase "Lock, stock, and barrel," a merism meaning 'everything', which in turn was derived from the components of a musket. * Out of the trio, Lock appears to be the only one who's actually the same species as what he wears. * Though it seems they are not completely loyal to Oogie, seeing their supposed reformation, they went as far as to bring him back to life, suggesting they enjoy working for him more than being good. * Oogie's boys are some the shortest Disney characters ever created. This is most evident in the Kingdom Hearts games, where Donald F. Duck (who's only slightly bigger than Mickey Mouse) easily towers over them. * Despite generally being considered antagonists, the trio is meant to emulate how real children their age act. Gallery es:Lock, Shock y Barrel Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Character groups Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Character trios Category:Henchmen Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Nuisances Category:Tricksters Category:Unofficial Disney Villains